


Вспоминает жизнь и любовь

by Hikari_Ai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Мне жаль, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Поток слёз не иссякает, когда достигаешь всех жизненных целей, но в одиночку.Работа есть и нафикбуке





	Вспоминает жизнь и любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Life and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385336) by [kanzaki19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19). 



Счастливые моменты.  
Ночные фестивали, полные еды и напитков, игр, неисчерпаемой энергии.  
  
Часы танцев.  
  
Бесконечная любовь.  
  
Дорога обратно поздно ночью.  
  
Моменты тишины, созданные для близости.  
Беглый взгляд. Нежный шёпот. Раскалённая страсть.  
Покрасневшие кончики ушей. Поцелуй в опухшие губы. Медленные прикосновения к бёдрам.  
Тёплая хватка на пояснице. Вес и тепло его руки в твоёй.  
  
Рука, лежащая на его животе.  
Ухо на его груди.  
Быстрое сердцебиение.  
Наполненные любовью. Жизнь на полную.  
  
Блуждание по городам. Изучение новых мест.  
Создание воспоминаний на всех туристических маршрутах.  
Походы во все любимые рестораны и музеи снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
Длинные отпуска, спрятанные от мира.  
День, проведённый в одиночестве; вместе на борту арендованной яхты.  
Голубое средиземное небо, которое напоминает ему о твоих голубых глазах.  
  
Рука об руку. Украденные поцелуи.  
Секреты, рассказанные шепотом в темноте.  
Горячие взгляды. Мягкие прикосновения.  
Добрые слова. Нежные напоминания.  
  
Любовь, смех, всё, ради чего стоит жить.  
  
Катание.  
О, его катание.  
То, как его тело издаёт музыку.  
  
Звук его смеха.  
  
Маленькие городские пляжи. Большая квартира в городе.  
Кругосветные путешествия. Новые города. Новые Воспоминания.  
Приключения и впечатления.  
Дегустация новой еды. Очаровательные реакции.  
  
  
Восхитительные достижения.  
Тренировки.  
Чемпионаты.  
Оглушительный рёв толпы.  
Тихое одобрение судей.  
  
  
Рекорды побиты,  
Потом вновь побиты.  
  
  
Места обеспечены. Медали выиграны.  
Стоять бок о бок.  
  
Такая красивая улыбка на его лице;  
верхняя ступень ему идёт.  
  
  
Слёзы,  
Радости. Восторга.  
Из-за семьи, друзей, соперников.  
  
Чистая надежда и любовь. Нежные поцелуи.  
Руки обвивают чужую талию.  
Жар тела согревает холодной декабрьской ночью.  
  
  
Праздники,  
Ночные фестивали, полные еды и напитков, игр, бесконечной энергии.  
  
Часы танцев.  
  
Прогулка обратно поздней ночью.  
  
Бесконечная любовь.  
  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Застывший во времени момент.  
  
  
Тишина разбивается смехом.  
  
  
~~  
На матовой полке полно фотографий,  
Рамка по центру обрамлена, как алтарь.  
  
Они вдвоём смеются перед камерой, близко прижимаясь друг к другу.  
Щёки, красные от румянца, жизнь сочится из изображения, словно аура.  
Крепкие объятия. Руки надежно держат, никогда не отпуская.  
Размытые огни фестиваля освещают их спины.  
  
Невысказанное обещание.  
У них впереди целое будущее.  
  
Рука тянется к раме,  
длинные красивые пальцы оглаживают тёмное красное дерево.  
Цвета его глаз.  
Края стали гладкими.  
Очевидное обожание.  
  
Медленно опуская фотографию.  
  
  
Ничком.  
  
  
За ней спрятана,  
Пара поцарапанных и сломанных синих очков.  
Заботливо починенных.  
~~  
  
  
Хозяин банкета говорит о наградах и достижениях.  
Вспоминает жизнь и любовь.  
Он объявляет серебряного призёра затихнувшей толпе.  
Приглашает выступить на сцене с речью.  
  
  
Он подходит в тишине.  
  
  
Звук его размеренной походки нетороплив и эхом отражается в зале.  
  
Длинные ноги скрыты элегантным чёрным, свежевыглаженным.  
Переливается великолепная полуночно-синяя шелковая рубашка.  
Блестящая от движений его рассчитываемых вдохов.  
  
Комната качается,  
Течение времени останавливается.  
  
Он стоит один в комнате, полной знакомых.  
  
Бутоньерка из голубой розы украшает петлицу, удерживаемая на месте белой лилией-булавкой.  
Потрепанную фотографию, такую любимую, прижимали к сердцу алебастровые руки.  
  
Глубокий вдох.  
Потом секунда.  
  
Плечи распрямляются, жестко поднимаются и опускаются.  
Один раз.  
Второй.  
  
Его руки дрожат, но только немного.  
  
Лицо,  
Убитое горем и заживающее.  
Ссадины, всё ещё ярко-красные на бледной коже.  
Свежие синяки. Только намёки на зелёный по краям.  
  
Серебряные волосы недавно подстригли.  
Чёлка убрана за ухо.  
  
Глаза,  
Пустые.  
Наворачиваются слезы.  
Свет люстры — единственный отблеск, единственное доказательство жизни.  
  
По щеке скатывается одинокая слеза.  
Он моргает.  
Они текут каскадом.  
  
Он ломается, когда отворачивается.  
Плечи резко опускаются.  
Он сдерживает себя.  
  
Задушенный эмоциями.  
Он шепчет одно слово.  
  
  
— Юри.

**Author's Note:**

> [Тамблер](https://kanzaki19.tumblr.com/) автора.  
>  Спасибо тебе, дорогая <3


End file.
